Real Dudes Bros Night Man
Plot Transcript (Red , Blue , Lord Tourettes , Raccoon and Mr. Dingleberry playing poker in a round table) (Red drinks a can of soda then Gray open the door unexpectedly) Gray : Yo, yo, Dudes! It's guys night! This is like, crazy right? Alright. Red(Complaining): What? Dude, who invited this guy? Blue: He invited himself. Red: What a mooch. (Grey sits at the table) Gray: So what are we playing ladies? Uno? (Grunts) Blue: Hold'em Two Cards Tanklan Buy In Gray: Right on, right on. So is that like Uno or what? (Drinks Beer) Red: Uno?! Real men play poker, yo! Gray: You saying I'm not a man, bro. I'm like way more manly than you. Red: Oh yeah? Prove it little girl. Manliest Man gets the whole pot. Gray: Ha, way easy, brah. (Gray is shown in a gym with extremely large muscles) Gray: Once I was like at the gym (Shows him benchpressing a bench) Gray: Got down there and bench lifted like (large barbell appears) 250 pounds. Gray: No, like 250 people bro (250 people are stacked up on the barbell) Gray: Like, Stripper people! (250 people turn into 250 strippers on a pole) Gray: So sick, I was like no big deal, I got like good ????? yo. Gray: (Back in real world) And I, like, maintained a perfect boner the whole time. (Red suddenly shoots Gray after 1/2 second of awkward silence) Blue: Oh yeah, Well this one time, (Shows Blue playing an RPG game) I did a 24-hour dungeon crawl using no armor, no magic, and only a Level 1 sword to kill a thousand fire dragons. And then, I collected all their loot and bought a fuckin' griffin! (Griffin flies to an island full of in-game Pinks) Flew to Babe-a-roni and has sex with all the babes in the village with my Level 12 dick of the mighty... on a school night! EPIIIIIIIC!! Red: (pretendingly clearing his throat) Neeeeeerrrrd. Blue: It was hecka manly, I was on a dial-up. Red: So, how aboutchu, Forest Assasin? Raccoon: (In heavy Japanese dialect as black bars slowly close into his eyes) It was a long time ago, an ancient Japan, my country was at war and I commanded the strength of﻿ the 10,000 hearts of justice. We were out numbered by the takagami demon army, our town surrounded, I kissed my wife, for the last time. Unsheathed the great﻿ sword of destiny and with it, slew 100,000,000 warriors, honorably. After the battle was won, I shattered the blade, so its great fury, may never again be used on the earth Red: Nnnnawwww! You're so cute, you're like a little bunny! Raccoon: I hate you! Mr. Dingleberry: I remember back in '44 (World War II, Mr. Dingleberry is on a boat and soilders are prepared to fight while one is seasick and vomiting) when we landed in Normandy! (everyone interrupts the story) Red: BOOOOORIIING!!! Blue: Oh my God, is it over yet?! (sad music plays as Mr. Dingleberry starts to cry) Red: I gotchyou ALL beat! This morning I drank a gallon of rubbing alcohol and got a bowl of hand grenades and firecrackers for breakfast before I went outside, built a chainsaw hanglider with barbwire and used it to cut a Siberian Tiger out in space which I barbecued on the Sun, and after I ate its tiger ribs I scalped it, then I fought a Fire Demon from the 20th dimension and saved a monster truck full of girls and then got massaged by a thousand Brazillians on a bean bag made out of kitten fur. Lord Tourettes: Ha ha, bro that's... pretty good. Red: Ha! You have a manly story? Lord Tourettes: You bet your sweet ass! (giggles) One gay day in spring, I was just FUCKING around in a field.. fuuull of flowers!... Blue: (whispers to Red) This is gonna be good! Lord Tourettes: ...and colourful COCKSUCKING butterflies! I decided to make a bouquet, so I picked one-hundred daisies! It was so GODDAMN hard, but I did it! (giggles) I took the daisies to a fluffy-wuffy bear, and then I FUCKED THE SHIT OUT OF IT WHILE I FEASTED UPON IT'S BONES AND FLESH! (giggles to himself) Blue: Ugh... guess you win. Red: Big time. (Mr. Dingleberry throws up on table) Lord Tourettes: Yippie-ki-ay, MOTHERFUCKERS! I win! (three girls come into the room) Lord Tourettes: (giggles) Prostitutes! (One prostitute hands over a shot to Lord Tourettes and he burped with flames, prostitutes started dancing) Lord Tourettes: Yeah, baby! Smack that ass up! Hahahaha (while smacking the pink prostitute's ass) Blue: What have we done? -END- Trivia *It is revealed that Red, Blue, Raccoon & Lord Tourettes don't like listening to Mr. Dingleberry's past stories. *This episode reveals that Lord Tourettes can swear even without spazzing. *It is also revealed that Red and Blue hates Gray. Category:Episodes